Panne cures Lon'qu of Himself
by QuynhNguyen
Summary: Lon'qu suffers from his fear and past until Panne gives the conviction to move forward in his life Note this is my 1st fanfic and I do not expect it to do amazingly. I tried my best to make it good. I hope you like it. Criticize if you like but keep your criticism reasonable.


Panne Cures Lon'qu of Himself

Lon'qu lifted a pouch of some sorts. He saw Panne drop it but she must have failed to realize it was no longer in her possession. Much to Lon'qu's dismay he decided to summon up his courage to confront his fear. As he walked toward the camp, his thoughts flared as to how to approach Panne and hopefully keep his affliction from making a fool of himself. He located Panne at the near outskirts of the camp. Far enough to away from the humans yet close enough to help in the case of a conflict.

Panne's ear twitched recognizing someone within her vicinity and she said in a clear and audible voice "Why are you here, man-spawn?"

Lon'qu's hearts jolted in response of hearing Panne's voice and responded in a indifferent manner trying to hide ever escalating fear.

"You dropped this on your way to the camp."

"You have them now, I no longer want it," Panne scurried back into the woods leaving Lon'qu relieved and yet confused as what to do with the pouch.

The Next Day

Lon'qu once again met Panne this 1st opportunity he could that day. Upon meeting her again, she glares into Lon'qu's eyes.

Lon'qu freezes with fear, and Panne says in an almost angrily manner "You again."

Lon'qu fighting his fear-induced paralysis replies "I came to return this," Lon'qu lifted the pouch from his pocket and held it in his hand.

"Why are you giving it to me Man-Spawn, it's now yours."

Lon'qu gives a look as to indicate he doesn't want the pouch. Panne gives a heavy sigh and replies "Give it to me," she then starts to walk toward Lon'qu.

Lon'qu reached for his left side and immediately unsheathes his sword as if he were anticipating an attack. Lon'qu in paranoia says "Don't come any closer."

Panne seems to drawing forth anger and rage, she replies lividly "Does my kind really bother you so as you are willing to attack me, even though we are comrades in this army?"

Lon'qu lowers his sword and replies almost embarrassedly "I'm sorry for acting so rashly, I do not hate your kind Panne, I am afraid of.…..women."

Panne know with an intrigued look on her face replies "Why would a mighty swordsman such a yourself be afraid of women."

"I have reasons, I am haunted at the events of my past and gripe me to this day. I have nightmares that forever plague me. Whenever I approach a women, I become encased in fear."

Panne pauses and thinks deeply and finally says "Throw me the bag."

Lon'qu throws the bag, Panne manages to catches it and then moves in a relative space around their current location gathering herbs and other vegetation Lon'qu is unfamiliar with. Lon'qu watches as Panne seems to prepare a brew made using the herbs within the bag and surrounding area. Panne hands Lon'qu a bowl made of the herbs, the smell was revolting and made Lon'qu's stomach turn enough to forget Panne was a bit too close to his liking.

"What is this? It smells terrible," said the disgusted Lon'qu.

"A brew to help you with your nightmares."

"Is it safe for humans?"

"I do not know, drink it or not, it matters not to me"

Lon'qu swallowed his pride and drank the brew, only to find its taste quite revolting. "It tastes worse than it smells."

Panne replies "Maybe so but it will help with your nightmares," and so Panne drifts into the forest but not before she finally replies "Goodbye…...Lon'qu."

Two Weeks Later

Lon'qu came to Panne's usual spot with a grin on his face but it was late. The moon was full but mostly everyone in the camp is asleep. Lon'qu came for his daily serving of brew to relieve himself on his nightmares. Panne was there with a bowl of brew recently cooked and so Lon'qu sat on the nearby tree stump to drink his soup. Panne accompanied Lon'qu on the stump and there they sat together to "enjoy" the brew.

Lon'qu knew he was taking a large chance but he had to know something for the sake of their current relationship and so with a heavy heart said "Panne, exactly why were you collecting herbs in the first place."

Panne was silent for a moment and finally said "I too was plagued by nightmares. I dreamt….of the night man-spawn came into my village and murdered my people. I dreamt of my mother. Her final words. To not hate all humans, some were good, while others were vile and cruel. I miss them all, I feel lonely inside."

Lon'qu decided there and then to share his story of his nightmares. "I once had a friend, as a child she meant…...the world to me. We would often play and meet up despite objection from her parents. One day we planned a picnic however bandits came attempted to kill us. I…...survived. When her parents found out her death I in my shame fled Chron'sin. I arrived in Regna Ferox and there I trained to become stronger. I became stronger to hide my weakness and I grew so afraid of losing another I made myself fear women."

Panne replied softly "You are much stronger now, strong enough to protect anyone you wanted." Panne at the moment blushed however Lon'qu didn't noticed.

He rose from the stump and spoke in reasonable volume and escalated quickly "I want no one else to suffer like Ke'ri did. I want to love another and not fear losing them knowing I have the power to overcome fate itself. I WILL PROTECT YOU, PANNE!"

Lon'qu not realizing the entirety of what he said noticed that his comrades who were sleeping were grumpily complaining to silence. One could hear Gregor in the background complaining in his usual third person perspective about it being too loud. It took sometime but Lon'qu fully came in realization of what he just said. He looked backed and saw Panne sitting in the stump in awe and in disconnect from reality. She rose and looked into Lon'qu's eyes. Lon'qu in fear replied "Panne I am so sorry for you to-."

Panne interrupts "It's alright Lon'qu, I know you speak truly from your heart. Perhaps with you I won't feel so lonely." She steps toward Lon'qu, not knowing that he wrapped his arms around Panne in a hug fashion. Panne gently rests her head on Lon'qu's left shoulder.

Lon'qu nervously starts talking "But my fear of women-."

Panne replies almost comically "Silly human, haven't you noticed ever since you came to me to help you with your nightmares, you've been curing yourself of your fear. Just now when you were telling your nightmare and unbeknownst to yourself you allowed me to sit with you, a woman." Lon'qu knew deep in his subconscious she was right. He felt happy, as his curse was truly lifted and he in the embrace of Panne felt as if fate itself could not tear them apart.

"Panne, I love you."

"I love you too, Lon'qu."


End file.
